None
by Break Darkness
Summary: Don't read this, dammit


Every man has his own quirks and twists, and idiosyncrasies. For instance, the biggest quirk that I possess is a strong fetish for anything peach flavored. I love to take baths. I love the feel of water dripping on my tongue. When I do take showers, I like taking them in the dark. I love hair; I used to want to work in a salon and do people's hair, but that was when I liked men. On the more kinky side, I love tasting and hearing a woman's orgasm; those two things-the taste and the sound- can make me happy. Just knowing that I have the kind of power to put someone in an ecstatic state can me horny. I can be lulled asleep by rain and sprinklers alike. I love when girls' giggle- it drives me nuts. I hate the sound of jean pants rubbing against each other. I hate feeling fat. I hate when the library doesn't have the book I want. I love learning other people's quirks by watching them, not just by them listing them to me like I have done here. Now that you know the interesting quirks, here are the boring ones. My name is Caleb. I am seventeen. I just moved into a new neighborhood. I only know six people so far; Emiko, her sister, Micah, an Ed, and Pierce. Of these five, I already have a "thing" for Emiko, and a strong fear of the persuasiveness of Micah. There's a knock at my door, so I meander across my living room, slipping on a shirt as I do so. Due to the lack of an eyehole on this door, I'm always up for a surprise when I open it. Most of the time, I like surprises- maybe because of the three times I've been home when my door's been knocked upon, two times it's been Emiko. I crack open the door a bit. Damn I am lucky, make that three times. "Hey, Emiko, Kai. How are you two ladies this afternoon?" I offer a smile at the two, opening the door to them. They both stay where they're standing, both smiling. Kai opens her mouth to speak first, and I notice that she nudges Emiko as she takes a baby-step forward.  
"Hey Caleb. We're doing fine, but Emiko has a favor to ask of you." She sends a sharp, but somewhat tender glance at Emiko who just raises her eyebrows at her sister and gawks. "Oh yea, a favor? I can do favors." I smile gently at Emiko, trying to help prompt her into a confession, or just for her to blurt it out already; it's hot on my porch, and I'm wanting to go back into the coolness which is my humble abode.  
"Well, you see.. My mom was supposed to take me to the library this weekend, but her and the dad are gone for three day, so I have no way of getting there, and I'm in need of this book." She starts out very slowly, not even daring to raise her eyes to mine.  
"See, that wasn't so hard." I raise one side of my mouth into a lopsided smile. "I can take you right now, if you wan-"  
Kai's bright grin and growing eyes cut me off; it's almost as though she's waiting for the climax of a movie as she looks at me. I brush my hand through my hair, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "What."  
"Nothing," Kai prompts, nudging Emiko again and whispers some words that I can't understand to her through grinning teeth.  
"Well, It's not the library you're thinking of."  
"I don't mind going out of the way a bit for a friend." I keep my hand against the back of my head, watching the two girls.  
Kai giggles quietly, and a blush rises over Emiko's face.  
"Goddamn. What's wrong with me?" I look down over myself, checking for something wrong with me that's causing them to act like silly schoolgirls.  
"It's not you, Caleb." Emiko's face returns to its usual color. "The thing is, this library is a lot out of the way."  
I drop my hand from the back of my head, and fold my arms over my chest, straightening out my back- this is what I do when I'm unsure, because it gets people's attention, and then they start being nervous, which stops me from being nervous. "How out of the way." I keep my voice flat, casual-like.  
"Like. a day'stripinthecar." Emiko's voice rises and quickens. I try not to act surprised, because Kai is watching me very carefully. "Of course, she'll pay for gas, and her own hotel room," I nearly laugh at the emphasis that Kai put on the word 'own.' "And she'll pay for her our meals. and our parents are out of town, so they won't mind.."  
I shake my head, leaning my body against the doorframe. Emiko and Kai shoot each other glances.  
"Yeahyeah, I'll do it. When do you want to leave, Emiko?" I don't mean to say this, but I do. My mouth betrays me. Emiko and Kai both give off high-pitched screams and hug each other. My heart skips a beat at the large smile plastered across Emiko's face. Goddamn, now my heart betrays me too!  
"Now!" They both yell this before disappearing behind the side of the house, and returning with two large duffel bags. I wonder if these hold Emiko's wardrobe, or one just holds all the cash she has. It looks fluffy. I want to go jump on it, just because I probably could, in the state the two girls were in.  
  
The car ride there is smooth, except my hands hurt from clenching the steering wheel so tightly. Emiko is wearing a black mini-skirt, and a black t-shirt with cut off sleeves. She says it's a lot more comfortable driving like this, because you can just relax and not worry how you look. Not like she would need to worry what she looks like. Half of the trip I want to reach over and put a hand on her thigh. The other half of the trip I want to run my hands through her short, reddish hair, and kiss her glossy lips. At one point, when she's singing along to the radio, 'Boys of Summer,' and wriggling a bit, I want to pull the car over and take her into my arms and walk her into the field along the highway and seduce her. I want her, and my knuckles are white against the steering wheel because of this want.  
It's getting dark, and she's falling asleep with her head against the window. I smile at her. Her sleeping also puts to rest my lusty thoughts of that long afternoon drive. Hotels, motels, inns- there are many in this town that we've arrived at, but all of them look rather old, and quite shabby. I pull into one with a big flashy sign. The sign is supposed to say 'Super Motel 8,' but the lights flicker so sometimes it reads '-uper -tel 8.' I glance at my passenger. She's sound asleep, and I don't really have the heart to wake her. The clock on my radio is three hours and twenty minutes off, but I've learned to do all the subtraction in my head, so I know that it is dawning on 1a.m. Slowly I bring the car into a parking stall, and creep out of the door, leaving it open behind me as to not wake Emiko up. I literally stumble into the office, due to a small dead plant by the door. The man behind the fake-wooden desk looks at me and offers a polite smile.  
"What can I do for you sir?"  
"Two rooms, connecting, if possible."  
He fiddles behind the desk with what I'm thinking is a calculator.  
"Cheapa' if you go with one room with two queen-sized bed, sir."  
I glance out the window at my car with its open door and sleeping girl inside. "Right, I'll do that. Non-smoking room, please."  
He smiles again as he takes my money and then places two small, golden keys in the palm of my hand. I smile back at him, leaving the office and glancing around the area. There's a Burger King half a block away, and a McDonald's beside that. I slowly climb the flight of stairs adjacent to the office and walk across the fenced walkway until I find room 101. Just my luck, it's the last room on the farthest side of the building. I place the key into the doorknob and twist. I have to do this a few times before the door pops open filling my nostrils with a musty smell. Obviously someone had been smoking in here, and the cleaning people just sprayed some cheap generic 'Fabreeze' around the room to cover it up. There's a small TV on a long set of drawers. Beside that is an area that's floor is tiled. There's a counter, a sink, and a pile of towels. I walk further into the room, hardly glancing at the two beds that are only an arms length apart. The bathroom door is slightly off its hinges, and it consists of a toilet, and a very large bathtub. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was a Jacuzzi. I pace back into the center of the room and pull the flower- patterned sheets down; trying to estimate with my eyes how tall Emiko is compared to the bed. I give up after about thirty seconds and walk back out of the hotel room, down the stairs, and to the car. I stop as I reach my car and stare at it for a moment. I've never had such a beautiful creature in my car, that it frightens me at first when I see her. "Emiko," I let my voice rise a little bit over a whisper as I walk over to her side of the car, open the door, and catch her in my arms. The same want that hit me earlier, hits me again as he eyes flutter open. Her head is against my shoulder, and her arms reach around me lazily. I smile and carefully carry her to the hotel room, placing her on the bed that I had already prepared for her. After my third trip to the car, I have successfully brought all the bags in, locked the car door, the hotel room door, and now find myself lying on the bed across from the girl's.  
"Caleb?" Her voice sounds tired, but she's leaning up against an elbow by the time I turn my eyes to her.  
"Hm?"  
"I want to take a bath. You wouldn't mind carrying me into the bathroom, would you?" Through the darkness I can see her smirking.  
"I can, and I will." I hop over the bed, to the bathroom, and begin to fill the large tub. "How do you like your water, Miss. Emiko?" A certain accent plays across my words as I say this.  
"Lukewarm, Jeeves. Lukewarm." Her voice falls and mixes with the sound of the filling tub. I take the little soap from it's ledge and take the paper off of it, putting it back on the ledge near the cheap shampoo & conditioner in one.  
"As you wish, ma'ladeh." The water level gets to the point where when you put your foot in it, it rises to the tub level. Once you are completely in it, the water displaces, so it custom fits your bathtub needs.  
I gallop back out into the room where Emiko is, and scoop her into my arms. "This hotel may not be first-class, but I promise you I will make it worth every penny." The want is coming back as I set her on the closed toilet, and await further. orders. "Anything else before I hit the hay?"  
She pauses for a minute, and looks at me. I wish she wouldn't look at me like that, it makes my stomach turn; it's not a bad look, but it isn't a smile. Just: A Look. "You can help me strip, Jeeves." Her face brightens as she unbuttons her pants and extends a leg to me.  
I help her undress until she's in the essentials. Black bra, white panties {{I thought about asking you what color of underwear you wear for three minutes. Now you know why some of my Ims have been extremely slow.}}. I smirk and slip out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. "Enjoy."  
I think I've been asleep for ten minutes when I hear my name being called for from another room. Standing beside the bathroom door, I rap on it softly. "You needed something, Emiko?"  
Nothing beside the sound of water dripping. 


End file.
